The invention relates to an improved, stable, high-expansion aqueous foam formulation which contains ammonia.
The invention further relates to a method of using an aqueous foam formulation containing ammonia for visual obscuration and area denial in military operations.
The invention still further relates to an aqueous foam formulation containing ammonia which will adhere to surfaces of objects or persons entering or moving about in the foam.
Prior foam formulations in the field have generally been adequate for purposes of visual obscuration. Previous attempts to incorporate ammonia in foams for an additional deterrent effect have been unsuccessful in that the ammonia has seriously degraded the foam stability. Even foams containing less than one percent ammonia have suffered a 50% reduction in foam volume within two to three hours after generation. The prior art attempts have thus suffered the disadvantages of inadequate foam stability with only short-term effectiveness in area denial capabilities. In addition, the low concentration of ammonia in these foams would not have a sufficient deterrent effect against personnel, particularly highly motivated or protected personnel.
The aqueous foam formulation of this invention has succeeded in providing an extended term stability with relatively large amounts of ammonia.